


A seat in the consult

by MrBreadMan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I added art to help picture the OCs, Mermista´s parents OC, Micah is only slighty older than in the backstory episode, founding of the rebellion, mermista´s father, mermista´s mother, they are all in their teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: Micah wants to convince queen Angella to join his consult (which is becoming the rebellion in the future)
Relationships: Angella & Micah (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Castaspella & Micah (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	A seat in the consult

**Author's Note:**

> The OC Bayley is by @aldwhynsnumber1 on instagram (their art is amazing go follow them!!)

Micah was about to enter the castle. He was very nervous, so he reorganized his ideas again.  
He needed to ask the queen to agree on joining the consult, his consult - although he was the almost only member. But the Horde became a greater threat every day, so surrendering wasn't an option. And the queen had power the consult necessarily needed.

His sister tapped him on the shoulder: "Are we going in today or..."  
"Oh, come on, I need to calm myself before I go in. You ruined everything. I can start over now."  
Castaspella rolled her eyes at his statement and spun around: "But it's boring waiting at the castle's door for hours. And it is a waste of time by the way - of time we don't have, remember?"  
"But if the queen denies our offer, everything we want to achieve would be ruined, so even worse than wasting time.", explained Micah and closed his eyes again, tightened the grip on his staff.

"I could talk instead of you; I am not an emotional wreak."  
"Hey! I am not an emotional wreak.", mumbled Micah annoyed but he didn't open his eyes.  
"Didn't said that."  
"Just a moment."

"The guards are coming in our direction, bun."  
They stood near the entrance of bridge who led to the castle, but they more likely stood in the woods in front of it.  
"What?", shouted Micah in shock, and opened his eyes immediately. And it was true, there were two guards walking towards them. As they reached the middle of the bridge, they waved, what signaled the sorceresses to leave their hiding and that they are supposed to come with them.

Micah sighed and his hands trembled as he walked in the direction. His sister tried to calm him: "It will be alright. You know Angella, she won't be mad at you."  
"I saw her like 3 times.", whispered Micah back and after that they needed to be to her brother: "Calm down, she doesn't seem to be that intimidating."  
Micah gave her look which clearly showed that he completely disagreed.  
And then they arrived at the throne room, so Castaspella shrugged and stood aside to let her brother speak. He tightened the grip on his staff and was about to open his mouth as the queen began to speak:  
"You were spotted hiding in the forest in front of the castle, why?"

"We just rested for a bit, your Majesty. We were about to come in anyway afterwards."  
Angella's face seemed to be relaxing, but she still questioned: "But you were there for quite a long time."  
"She has a point there...", muttered Castaspella under her breath, but Micah could hear her. He snapped at her what made her shut up.

"Well, we certainly didn't know we were watched and that you were waiting for us. We would have never let you wait then of course, your Majesty."

Castaspella shook his head. He told her how nervous he was and it was hard not to notice, but he still wasn't really intimidated by that. Well, he was, but it didn't stop him.

"I never said I waited."  
"But you did."

Angella face turned into angry and Castaspella questioned her brother´s choices and hoped he did too.

But no, he continued: "Anyway, I want to offer you, your Majesty, a seat in a consult. A consult to counteract the horde."  
"Tell me more about it.", asked Angella then, who seemed to forget her anger within a second.

Castaspella was confused. Micah talked back to the queen, she was angry and now it all seemed forgotten. Maybe she was too young for politics yet, she thought.

"The horde becomes a greater threat every day. You must have noticed it. They conquered already one rune stone. They will try to get to the others too, I am sure of it. We need to act before it is too late!"

Angella agreed: "I know about all this. Tell me more about this consult."

"I would like to have the princesses and especially you involved."

"Especially me?"

"Plenty of reasons clearly. But for one you have the most power as queen."

Castaspella wasn't able to read her face in that moment. She could be flattered or annoyed. It was a thin line.  
"And what do you mean by 'would like'? Who already joined?"

"The best sorcerer of Mystacor."  
The queen raised a brow.

Micah held his neck and admitted: "Ok, it is just my sister and me yet, but I didn't lie about the first part."

"Clearly.", muttered Angella.

"Do you accept?"

"I would like to, but how can I trust that you are not involved with the horde? I heard that a sorceress, one of its best, recently left Mystacor for the Horde."

"Well, she was troubled, made a few wrong decisions there and there, but she left because ... no one supported her ideas in Mystacor."

Angella stood up and walked closer to the sorcerer; "No one?"  
"No one anymore."  
"An important detail don't you think?"  
"I guess. Sorry."  
"And?"  
"I didn't know what she was up to. I thought we were doing the right thing okay? I didn't want to give her greater power! She tricked me - kind of. Okay, I was a complete fool - but my intentions didn't change. I want to stop the Horde."

"Well, I didn't ask for that, but thank you for your honesty, Micah.", told him Angella and looked him in the eye.  
The sorcerer asked: "How can I prove my intentions?"

"Micah could show you around Mystacor. Or truth spell would probably work...", suggested Castaspella without asking for permission to interfere.

Micah stressed: "A tour through Mystacor sounds splendid; right?"  
"How about that truth spell?"  
Micah blushed and told her while looking to the ground: "That idea isn't..."

"So, you do have something to hide."

"One condition.", demanded Micah, "Trust is always mutual, so the truth spell have to be casted on both of us."

Angella shook her head: "What? Now, how could you dare..."

"How can I trust you then?"

"You want me to join."

"And you want to join."

Angella saw something bright which came into her and Micah's direction.  
"What was that?", she asked as the bright passed them by, although she already figured it out, because it came from Castaspella.

"It was just...A truth spell.", said Micah although he didn't want to. Castaspella´s spell worked. On the one hand, he was proud of her, it was the first time it worked at her first try, but on the other, he was now left with this spell casted in front of the queen.

"I don't want it to be casted on me.", admitted Angella.  
"Casta, you should have at least asked before."

His little sister just shrugged and told them: "How about you talk in private. With this spell you will get to know a lot in less an hour..."

"So fast?", shouted Angella in disbelief.

Micah teased her: "Ready to learn my deepest darkest secrets."

"Not really, but actually yes shoot."

"You really want to know, eh?"

"Yes!"

"Just for the trust test?"

"Just spill."

"But not in front of all these people.", mumbled Micah and winked at all the guards, "That would be pretty embarrassing, especially when you tell me yours."

"I NEVER said anything about that."

"So, you are afraid?"

"Yes, because I don't want you to know it."

Castaspella interfered: "Now you are being mean, bun." The young sorcerer turned to Angella and told her: "He knows exactly how to play this. He mastered the truth spell. But he is just as vulnerable as you. Just find his weak spot."

"Casta! How can you say something like that to the queen?"

Angella chuckled: "I like her."  
Micah joked: "You don't like me then?"  
Angella shook her head: "No, I like you even more."

Micah looked at her in disbelief. He never thought that this would work.  
Angella blushed and added desperately: "I exactly mean it this way. Don't get me wrong. I mean I watched..." As she realized what she was saying she ran off into the corridor.

Castaspella rolled her eyes and told her brother: "Really nailed this one. But hey you didn't seem nervous."

Micah ran after her.

He saw the tip of her wing disappear into one room, so he knew which room it was. He slowly went closer, but the closer he got the more nervous he got again. He messed up badly up the first time, how would he face her again?  
As he stood next to the door, he could swear he could hear sobs. Did he really make her cry?

The moment he knocked, the sobs came to a stop and shortly afterwards came a weak: "Come in..."

Angella sat on her bed, which was probably big enough for three people. Her wings covered her like blankets.  
But Micah wasn't clearly the person she expected, because the moment she saw him, her expression dropped.  
"I am so sorry. I never meant any of this to happen."  
"All this happened only because of coincidence? As if I would believe you."

"Not coincidence. But it wasn't planed. I was so nervous to come talk to you; I spoke without thinking!"  
"You seemed pretty confident to me."  
"Please. Why do you think I spent nearly the entire afternoon in the woods before the castle?"

Angella slightly chuckled: "You can't be serious."

"No, it's true.", said Micah and came closer to her. She didn't insist so he sat next to her on the bed. Then he took a deep breath and while breathing out he told her fast:

"My sister likes to call me bun, because of the bun I wear every day. She thinks it is funny, I think it is embarrassing in front of other people. So, she does it - obviously. Nobody in Mystacor believes in my idea of the consult, so I thought if you would join, they would be rather convinced of my idea. But I also just wanted to spent more time with you."

Angella just listened as he caught his breath and went on, although more slowly: "Yeah, the whole thing about you having the most power, was not true. I mean you have clearly and I highly admire you for that, but I just knew you would a fun person to be around, a person I wanted - and still want - to be around because I too really like you."

Angella relaxed and smiled: "Why didn't you tell me like this in the first place?"

"I was nervous and I tend to make decisions recklessly - many people already told me that.", explained Micah with a chuckle, "Because of this I would probably be a total screw up as the president of a consult - making decisions and all."

"Probably.", mumbled Angella lost in thought, "But I would follow you anyway."

"Are you sure?", doubted Micah fluttered.

"Your heart is in the right place. Your intentions are true, I trust you; why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks. I guess I am just afraid of messing everything up."

"Hey, if it doesn't work it not only your fault. It is a consult, so the decision should be well discussed, right?"

"Right.", smiled Micah with an honest smile.

Then Angella asked with a slight blush on her cheeks: "So when is the first consult meeting?"

"There is no meeting. If anything is up, just let me know!"  
The next day Castaspella accompanied her brother to Salineas to meet the Princess Chloe.  
Without thinking twice, he entered, his sister commented: "Yesterday really gave you a boost of confidence, eh?" Micah just shrugged and tightened the grip on his staff as they entered the throne room.  
Princess Chloe was about his age, maybe a bit older. She had long dark blue braided hair. Her top was white, her skirt blue and she wore a lot of jewelry. Although her bangs seem to cover her eyes, Micah could fell her eye him up.

"Your concern?", she asked looking rather bored.  
"We want to offer you to join our consult in the war against the Horde."  
"Tell me more...", demanded Chloe who was way more interested now, she sat up straight now.  
"You must have noticed the destruction the Horde had caused, the lives they took. We can't let it keep happening. We need to unify to have a change.", explained Micah.  
"Is there kingdom that already agreed on joining?"  
"Yes, Bright Moon."  
"I'm in then."

Castaspella cheered: "Amazing!"  
Chloe nodded and stood up: "I already agreed, but I still want to know more, about the consult, but about you as well."  
"Same goes with me.", agreed Micah.

"Yes, how about I show you around the castle. You can show me around Bright Moon."  
"Oh, we are not from Bright Moon.", mumbled Micah, "We are sorcerer from Mystacor."

"And you still got the queen to agree on joining. Wow, which spell did you cast on her?", chuckled Chloe slightly.

Castaspella was about to open her mouth, but Micah stopped her by interfering: "A tour around the castle sounds splendid."

"Alright then follow me."

Micah saw plenty of the castle. It was beautiful, magical and huge. At pretty much the end of the tour they met a man on a hallway. Suddenly Chloe squeal with glee and called his name: "Bayley! Over here!"

Bayley was dressed in a Hawaii short with a colorful floral print. Except for his white undershirt his appearance was quite colorful. His hair was long and wavy. On top of his blue hair was furthermore a crown.

"Hey, guys. Nice to meet ya!", he said while coming closer. He greeted them with a casual high-five. Although Castaspella was confused, Micah was amazed and immediately liked him.  
"I am Micah, this is my sister Castaspella. We are from Mystacor."  
"Sweet! I'm Bayley, but Bay is all I need. Or just come up with a better nickname."  
"Alright Bay!", agreed Micah and they made another handshake.  
"I just agreed on joining their consult. Angella did too."  
"What consult?"  
"To fight the Horde.", explained Chloe and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Sweet. I am invited to these meetings too?"  
Chloe just smiled and shook her head. Then she turned to the siblings and explained: "He still needs to get the hang of being the prince. He will get there - eventually. Wait we can come as two, right?"

"Of course!", nodded Micah with a smile, "I am excited to see you two again!"  
Bayley asked: "What about Angella?"  
"Hm, what about her?", asked the sorcerer confused.  
Castaspella interfered: "Oh, he is very excited to see her again."  
Micah blushed and pushed his sister away. Chloe chuckled: "I guess he is, but I am too. I haven't met her yet."  
Micah founds the first Princess Alliance and meets Angella for the first time for real who is about to change his life forever.

Chloe: 

file:///C:/Users/User/Pictures/Fire/She-ra%20Art/ChloeFirst.png

(I hope this link works, I don´t get how it works)


End file.
